1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flexible electronic devices, and more particularly, to a flexible slide-touch controlling device and the related position determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human-machine interface, such as an operation panel, keyboard, switch, rocker, steering wheel, track ball, writing board, and the like, is a communication platform between humans and machines. In recent years, with the development of flexible electronic technology, various flexible human-machine interfaces have been developed. For example, a touch switch may combine touch technology with a flexible sheet material. Such a touch switch may be used instead of the conventional mechanical switch, and provide a more flexible operation interface and a various operation experience for a user.
A flexible slide-touch switch is one type of touch switch, comprising an upper metal electrode, a lower metal electrode and a sensing material layer interposed therebetween. Typically, a resistive touch switch is operated by detecting the sensing resistance difference between upper and lower metal electrodes. Since the resistive material between the metal electrodes usually age with time and due to environment factors, the precision of the resistive touch switch is reduced over time. Meanwhile, for a stack touch sensitive switch, an upper metal electrode is in direct contact with sensing material when the switch is pressed by an external force. Such a contact is non-ohmic, resulting in less than optimal sensitivity of the switch. Additionally, because the sensing material may frequently contact with the upper metal electrode, attrition may occur to reduce reliability of the switch.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel touch controlling device capable of addressing the above problems.